El otro
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Rukia e Ichigo eran muy felices hasta que un día ese Chris de apellido raro y ojos azules se cruzó en su camino. Ichigo supo que habría problemas al verla sonreírle y mirarlo de aquella forma tan tierna. Y también supo que él era un aprovechado que no perdía oportunidad para intentar robársela.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Advertencias:** Contiene OoC . Historia rara.

Historia dedicada a el grupo "Mis Fics Ichiruki" de Facebook, como pago por haber perdido de nuevo.

* * *

 **EL OTRO**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Eres un tonto Ichigo! —exclamó Rukia molesta parada en medio de la sala de la casa de Isshin. Afuera llovía a cantaros y el Shinigami sustituto estaba muy cómodo sentado en el sillón.

—Intenté detenerlo pero no pude. —se excusó alzándose de hombros. Tampoco era como si hubiera puesto mucho esfuerzo.

—Si algo le pasa a Chris por tus estúpidos celos ¡Jamás te lo perdonaré! —sentenció la chica enojada.

—Rukia no son estúpidos celos. Tú no te das cuenta pero sus intenciones son perversas. —se defendió Ichigo. Ella rodó los ojos y caminó hacia la puerta.

Ichigo la vio dar un portazo cuando abandonó la casa.

Se revolvió los cabellos. Ella lo había mirado más que con enojo, con tristeza y decepción.

Él sabía de su afecto por ese _roba novias_ y aun así dejó que se marchara en medio de la lluvia. Sí le pasaba algo sería su culpa.

Y él no podía cargar sobre sus hombros la culpa por la tristeza y el dolor de Rukia.

Con fastidio se puso de pie. Si no quería que su relación con Rukia se fuera al caño tendría que ir a buscar a Chris apellido raro y traerlo de regreso.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ichigo corría lo más rápido que podía debajo de la incesante lluvia, agudizaba su vista y oído para localizarlo.

Si tan sólo no hubieran cambiado de camino aquel día nada de esto estuviera pasando. Él no hubiera descubierto que era un hombre celoso y posesivo y Rukia no habría descubierto que él era un idiota.

 _Todo inició dos meses atrás. Después de acabar con dos Hollows que se aparecieron en el parque para perseguir el alma de una niña._

 _Llevaban tres meses de noviazgo. Él ni supo cómo comenzó todo, bueno en realidad si se acordaba de aquella torpe declaración que hizo en medio de una batalla con los Quincy._

— _No dejes que nadie te toque, tú eres mía, sólo yo puedo hacerlo. —torpemente le había dicho en lugar de un: cuídate, no dejes que te lastimen. No hagas que me preocupe._

 _Pero no podían culparlo, en ese momento estaba desesperado porque no podía quedarse a ayudarla, aunque ella insistía en que no era necesario._

 _Y si sólo se lo hubiera dicho a Rukia no habría problema, porque ella entendía menos que él las relaciones humanas. Pero no, tenía que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos en frente de todo el grupo de Shinigamis que subieron a palacio, los Quincy más o menos redimidos, los no redimidos, los Fullbringers, Nell y ¡Grimmjow!_

 _Y si no hubieran estado en guerra se habría aventado de cabeza hacia el Sereitei._

 _Por supuesto que luego de eso las carcajadas y burlas no se hicieron esperar. Y después de que la paz regresara él se confesó apropiadamente._

 _Porque Byakuya y Senbonzakura Kageyoshi no permitirían que una Kuchiki no fuera cortejada como era debido._

 _Regresando al punto, mientras se dirigían a la casa a Ichigo, en su cuerpo y gigai, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ir por un rumbo diferente, más largo. Así podía pasar más tiempo a solas con ella. No es como si hicieran mucho, pero su sola presencia era reconfortante._

 _Y cuando doblaron en una esquina se lo encontraron. Él estaba sentado en la banqueta junto a una niña._

 _Se veía tan inocente y encantador, hasta a él logró ocultarle su personalidad siniestra. Aunque sólo por un momento, porque cuando Rukia lo miró fijamente y le sonrió, comprendió que era peligroso._

 _¿Y el muy astuto que hizo? Se dedicó a llamar la atención de su novia con gestos tiernos y demasiada efusividad._

— _¡Qué hermosos ojos! —exclamó Rukia._

 _Y entonces una parte de aquel ser oscuro que vivía en Ichigo se despertó. ¡Él era su novio y no lo había alagado de aquella manera!_

— _Se llama Chris Hemsworth. —respondió la niña sonriendo, mientras Rukia se acercaba al de ojos azules y lo abrazaba. Él se dejó querer y más se tallaba en el pecho de la chica._

— _¡Qué guapo! —exclamó Rukia sonriendo mientras lo seguía abrazando, tallando su mejilla en la cabeza rubia de él._

 _Fue en ese momento en que las miradas azules y avellanas se encontraron e Ichigo entendió que ese tal Chris no sé qué se burlaba de él por no estar en su lugar. Él se estaba regocijando en su cara por la atención y caricias de Rukia, y entonces Ichigo y su pequeño cerebro supieron que no podrían ser amigos._

— _Y no tiene casa. —completó la niña._

 _Rukia miró a quien acariciaba y luego miró a Ichigo._

— _Ichigo…_

— _Me niego. —declaró el Shinigami anticipándose a su petición. Estaría loco si dejaba entrar al enemigo en su casa._

— _Pero Ichigo. —reprochó Rukia. —él no tiene donde quedarse y la casa es suficientemente grande._

— _Él no entrará a la casa. —volvió a decir autoritario. Rukia se le quedó mirando fijamente, enojada._

 _¡Já! Él se había enfrentado a los rostros fríos y amenazantes de Byakuya, Aizen y Yhwach. Ella era como una galletita._

— _No puedo creer que no seas capaz de hacer algo por tu novia. —dijo con tristeza._

 _Esa actuación no serviría con él. A su padre lo había engañado para quedarse en la casa, a su profesor para poder escabullirse de un castigo. Pero él no caería en esa pésima actuación._

— _Lo siento Rukia, la respuesta sigue siendo no. —dijo tajante. No era psíquico pero vaticinaba peligro si cedía._

— _Ya veo que mi felicidad no significa nada para ti. —y Rukia dejó caer unas lágrimas. —Entiendo, no te importo. —mencionó usando un tono triste y decepcionado. Él se conmovió un poco, era su novia después de todo.— Intentaré detener a Nii-sama cuando sepa que me has hecho infeliz. —mencionó con inocencia._

 _¡Ella lo estaba amenazando!, sutilmente pero lo estaba haciendo. ¿A él, a su novio?_

— _Es…tá bien. —accedió nervioso. —por ti dejaré que viva con nosotros. —Claro que era por Rukia, porque la idea de ser cortado por pétalos no era para nada aterradora._

 _Rukia sonrió con suficiencia._

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Ichigo se detuvo frente a un árbol a tres cuadras de la casa. Él estaba ahí, empapado, acurrucado y temblando de frío. Lentamente se acercó a él, aliviado de que estuviera bien.

—Chris Hemsworth. —llamó sintiéndose estúpido. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurría nombrar así a un perro?, claro, a la niña fanática de Los Vengadores, en especial de ese chico rubio al que describió como todo un dios griego, o nórdico en este caso.

El perro, de pelaje dorado y ojos azules, alzó la vista y le meneó la cola, mostrándole alegría por verlo.

Ichigo se sintió peor. Nunca lo había maltratado, pero tampoco le había demostrado afecto. Y él era tan noble que se alegraba de verlo.

Y si, ¡Estaba celoso de un perro! ¿Y qué?

Desde que llegó, Chris se había encargado de arruinar sus momentos a solas con Rukia.

Aunque ya había terminado la guerra en la Sociedad de Almas, había quedado trabajo que hacer allá, reparaciones, papeleos, etc. Y en el mundo humano seguían apareciendo los Hollows.

Así que el poco tiempo que tenían libre les gustaba pasarlo entre ellos. Caminaban por el parque, veían la puesta del sol, una película. Cosas sencillas pero que los llenaban de dicha.

Pero después de él no hubo momentos de paz.

Los paseos ahora eran de tres, a veces más cuando los niños del parque se les pegaban para acariciar al perro.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que se armó de valor para tomar la mano de Rukia. Si, ya llevan tiempo juntos pero era tímido. La cuestión es que esa vez al perro se le ocurrió ladrarle a cuanto perro pasara en el parque y terminó por enredarse en sus pies haciéndolo caer.

Luego cuando estaban viendo una película en el sofá y él iba a besarla, Chris le brincó al regazó y terminó llenándole de baba la cara por las constantes lamidas.

Pero si era el perro el que estaba con Rukia e Ichigo intentaba acercarse, este empezaba a ladrar.

Ichigo le reprochaba a Rukia que él lo hacía a propósito y que ahora Rukia le ponía más atención al canino que a él. Rukia le contestaba que Chris sólo estaba jugando y como era cachorro necesitaba más atención.

Así que la relación entre Ichigo y Chris a partir de ahí nunca fue muy buena.

Ichigo salió de sus pensamientos y se sentó junto a Chris y acarició su cabeza. El perro de nuevo agitó la cola y jadeó un poco, luego se puso de pie solamente para echarse sobre las piernas cruzadas del chico, quien siguió acariciándolo. La lluvia dejó de caer.

—Bien, admito que no me he comportado muy amable contigo. —comentó Ichigo. —pero cuando se trata de Rukia los sentimientos que guardo se vuelven intensos. Así que con cualquier amenaza de que ella se aleje de mi lado me vuelvo irritable. —el perro se volteó patas arriba para que Ichigo le rascara el estómago. —Pero también quiero que ella este feliz, y tú eres parte de esa felicidad. —declaró. —así que por ella tenemos que ser amigos. —le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. —pero sólo la compartiré contigo, con nadie más.

Y el perro ladró con efusividad.

—Tonto. —escuchó una voz detrás de él. Rukia se colocó a su costado y se agachó a su altura. —nadie me alejará de ti. —sonrió y luego lo besó.

Cuando se separaron ella volvió a sonreírle y acarició al perro.

—Me alegra que Chris apareciera. —comentó Renji acercándose a ellos. Rukia lo había llamado para que lo ayudara a buscarlo. —Ella estaba muy preocupada. —dijo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

Chris Hemsworth, el perro, se incorporó de inmediato con los pelos erizados. Comenzó a ladrarle a Renji de manera amenazadora.

El de cabello rojo apartó la mano de Rukia y retrocedió dos pasos. Él perro se calmó, le meneó la cola y volvió a dormirse en el regazo de Ichigo, quien sonrió ampliamente.

Después de todo tener "otro hombre" en la vida de Rukia no era tan malo, entre los dos se desharían de los tontos que quisieran robársela.

* * *

Bueno esta fue otra de mis raras historias. No salió como lo había planeado al principio, porque siempre olvido lo que quiero escribir cuando no lo anoto. Pero me gustó el resultado, espero que a ustedes también.

 **Saludos.**


End file.
